Da geht noch was
by KBRC87
Summary: Dieses Projekt ist als zusammenhanglose Oneshot-Sammlung geplant, in der ich kleine Szenen aus der Serie, in denen Castle und Beckett mitspielen, ergänze oder abändere. - Stichworte und Vorschläge sind definitiv erwünscht.
1. Kuscheln mit Beckett

Da mir derzeit die Zeit und insbesondere die Inspiration für eine längere Geschichte fehlt, ich aber das Schreiben nicht gänzlich aufgeben möchte, habe ich mir dieses Projekt ausgedacht.  
Es geht darum, Szenen aus Castle Folgen zu erweitern oder umzuschreiben.  
Wenn ihr Vorschläge habt, welche Szenen ich mir vornehmen soll und wie sie verlaufen sollten, einfach her damit. Gerne auch per Mail.

Der erste Oneshot spielt in Folge 1x07 und wurde von einem Prompt inspiriert, den ich auf tumblr gefunden habe.

Viel Spaß!

-x-x-

 **Kuscheln mit Beckett**

Kate Beckett war frustriert. Sie kam einfach nicht weiter in diesem Fall. Doch sie musste ihn einfach lösen, denn sie hatte es der Tochter des Opfers versprochen. Aber es gab bisher keine verwertbaren Hinweise und deshalb schoss der Detective wild auf die abstrakte Papiergestalt ein, die etwa 20 Meter vor ihr auf der Schießbahn hing.

Normalerweise funktionierte diese Methode der Stressbewältigung immer sehr gut, aber heute wurde Beckett von Castle gestört, der sie mit blöden Kommentaren aus ihrer Konzentration riss. _Warum konnte er sie nicht ein Mal in Ruhe lassen?_

„Wäre es nicht eine größere Herausforderung, wenn das Ziel nicht stillstehen würden?", schrie Castle herausfordernd, während er sich die Ohren zuhielt und Beckett die Zielscheibe malträtierte.

 _So ein Angeber._ „Okay, Castle, zeigen Sie mir, wie es geht." Beckett drückte den Knopf der Schießanlage, sodass sie ihre durchlöcherte Zielscheibe gegen eine frische für Castle austauschen konnte.

Der Schriftsteller setzte sich währenddessen enthusiastisch ebenfalls eine Schutzbrille und einen Gehörschutz auf. Als Beckett ihm Platz gemacht hatte, nahm er sofort ihre Waffe in seine rechte Hand und zielte.

„Das ist kein Duell, Scaramouche." Beckett rollte genervt die Augen, was Castle allerdings nicht sehen konnte, weil sie hinter ihm stand. Beckett griff nach Castles Armen und schob ihn in die richtige Position, während sie ihm erklärte, wie er die Waffe zu halten hatte.

Noch bevor er die perfekte Schießposition eingenommen hatte und Beckett ihn hätte losgelassen können, löste sich ein Schuss. „Hoppla! Hab zu früh geschossen", bemerkte Castle grinsend.

„Tja, Castle, wir können uns ja auch aufs Kuscheln beschränken", konterte Beckett sarkastisch und lächelte gequält.

Castle sah sie für einen Moment überrascht an, dann wandte er sich wieder der Zielscheibe zu. Aber anstatt zu schießen, sicherte er die Waffe und legte sie auf die Ablage. Er nahm sich die Schutzbrille und den Gehörschutz ab und deponierte beides sorgfältig neben der Glock.

„Castle, was machen Sie?", fragte Beckett erstaunt. „Ich dachte, Sie wollten mir zeigen, wie man schießt."

„Später", murmelte er und nahm ihr ohne Vorwarnung ebenfalls ihre Schutzausrüstung ab. Beckett war so perplex, dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte.

Erst als er seine Arme um sie schlang und sie eng an sich zog, fand Beckett ihre Sprache wieder. „Verdammt, was soll das?", zischte sie und versuchte Castle von sich wegzudrücken.

„Ich nehme nur Ihr Angebot an", erklärte Castle und drückte sie noch fester an sich.

„Was für ein Angebot?", knurrte Beckett. „Sind Sie jetzt total verrückt geworden?"

„Na, das Angebot, mit Ihnen zu kuscheln." Er legte eine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf und drückte diesen sanft aber bestimmt an seine Schulter. „Wehren Sie sich nicht. Kuscheln hilft auch gegen Stress."

Beckett atmete empört tief ein und wollte zur Gegenargumentation ansetzen, aber sein Geruch, der sie plötzlich überschwemmte und die Wärme, die sein Körper schlagartig an ihren übermittelte, ließen sie innehalten. Einen Moment in seinen überraschend starken Armen konnte sie sich ja gönnen, bevor sie den arroganten Schriftsteller wieder in seine Schranken verwies. Wie von selbst legten sich ihre Arme um seine Taille und sie drehte ihren Kopf so, dass ihre Nasenspitze seinen Hals berührte.

Es war verrückt, sie stand mitten auf einem öffentlichen Schießstand und ließ sich von Castle umarmen. Aber seine Nähe war einfach zu berauschend, Beckett konnte ihn nicht loslassen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und ihr Körper schmiegte sich wie magisch angezogen an seinen.

Erst als Castle sich laut räusperte, kam sie zurück in die Realität. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. _Wie lange hatten sie so dagestanden?_ Verlegen löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Castle lächelte sie an und nahm dann wortlos wieder die Waffe zur Hand.

Nachdem er ein paar Mal geschossen hatte, ohne das Ziel wirklich zu treffen, rückte Castle endlich mit der Sprache heraus, weswegen er überhaupt zu ihr auf den Schießstand gekommen war. Er wollte die Bilder der gestohlenen Schmuckstücke als Inspiration mit nach Hause nehmen.

„Ich sage Ihnen was", meinte Beckett selbstsicher, „wenn Sie mit einem der nächsten drei Schüsse in die Zehn treffen, gebe ich Ihnen die Bilder."

„Wirklich?", fragte Castle skeptisch.

„Wirklich!", bestätigte Beckett. Und noch bevor ihre Antwort verklungen war, hatte Castle seine nächsten drei Schüsse alle in der Zehn versenkt.

„Sie sind eine sehr gute Lehrerin", meinte Castle schadenfroh.

Eigentlich sollte Beckett wütend darüber sein, dass Castle sie mit seinen Schießkünsten angeschmiert hatte, aber sie war es nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie musste sogar über seine Bemühungen, an die Fotos zu kommen, schmunzeln. Um sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen, wandte sie sich schnell ab und ging Richtung Ausgang.

„Okay, Sie können die Bilder heute Abend in meiner Wohnung abholen", sagte sie mit unbewegter Miene, als sie an der Tür angekommen war. „Und, Castle, ziehen Sie bequeme Kleidung an, ich möchte dieses Kuscheln noch mal ausprobieren."


	2. Speed

Dieser Oneshot spielt in Folge 2x13 und beleuchtet die Szene, in der Dick Coonan Castle als Schutzschild missbraucht.  
Viel Spaß!

-x-x-

 **Speed**

 _Verdammt, verdammt. Denk nach._ Während Detective Kate Beckett neben Castle herging, lief ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Sie musste eine Möglichkeit finden, ihren Partner aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien. Aber sie wollte Dick Coonan, den Mörder ihrer Mutter, auf keinen Fall laufen lassen.

Castle zuckte neben ihr zusammen, als Coonan ihm die Pistole, die er einem Officer abgenommen hatte, noch fester in die Seite drückte. Beckett zweifelte nicht daran, dass der mehrfache Mörder, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, abdrücken würde. Das musste sie verhindern.

Gerade in dem Moment, als sie in den Gang zum Aufzug einbogen, schaute Captain Montgomery hoch und Beckett sah an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass ihr Vorgesetzter sofort erkannt hatte, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Beckett versuchte Coonan abzulenken, indem sie ihn weiter bedrängte, seinen Auftraggeber preiszugeben, denjenigen, der wirklich hinter dem Mord an Johanna Beckett steckte.

Doch Captain Montgomery machte ihren Plan zunichte, als er sich ihnen mit gezückter Waffe in den Weg stellte und Coonan in Schach halten wollte. Allerdings gab Coonan nicht so leicht auf. Er versteckte sich hinter Castle und drohte erneut, den Schriftsteller umzubringen, wenn Beckett nicht dafür sorgen würde, dass er unbehelligt das Revier verlassen konnte.

Die Situation schien aussichtslos.

Doch dann fiel Beckett aus heiterem Himmel dieser Film wieder ein, den sie letztens gesehen hatte. _Schieß auf die Geisel._

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog sie ihre Waffe und schoss ihrem Partner in den Oberschenkel. Sie sah die Überraschung auf Castles Gesicht, bevor sich seine Miene vor Schmerzen verzog und er wimmernd zusammenbrach.

Coonan war genauso überrascht wie Castle und das machte Beckett sich zunutze. Blitzschnell sprang sie auf ihn zu, kickte ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und zwei heranstürmende Officer halfen ihr, den Verbrecher zu überwältigen und ihm Handschellen anzulegen.

Nachdem Coonan abgeführt worden war, drehte sich Beckett zögerlich zu Castle um. Natürlich hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihn absichtlich verletzt hatte. Der Schriftsteller lehnte mit bleichem, schmerzverzerrten Gesicht in halbsitzender Position an einer Wand. Der Captain kniete neben ihm und drückte eine Kompresse auf die blutende Wunde an Castles Bein.

Als Beckett sich den beiden langsam näherte, schaute Castle zu ihr auf. „Sie haben auf mich geschossen!", stöhnte er ihr entgegen. Aber noch bevor sie zu einer Erklärung nebst Entschuldigung ansetzen konnte, erhellte sich sein Gesicht mit einem Grinsen. „Das ist soooo cool!"

Erleichtert über Castles Reaktion kniete sich Beckett ebenfalls neben ihn. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie noch leben", erklärte sie lächelnd und streichelte ihm kurz über die Wange, bevor sie sich fragend an Montgomery wandte. „Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Nur eine Fleischwunde", antwortete ihr Chef. „Der Krankenwagen ist gleich hier."

* * *

Castle saß in der Lobby des Krankenhauses und wartete darauf, dass Beckett ihn abholte. Da seine Jeans ruiniert war, hatte eine Krankenschwester ihm eine grüne OP-Hose besorgt, die absolut nicht zu seinem lilafarbenen Oberhemd passte. Er musste aus diesen Klamotten raus. _Wo blieb Beckett nur?_

Nachdem der Schriftsteller mit dem Krankenwagen hierher gebracht worden war, hatte sich schnell herausgestellt, dass sein Bein lediglich durch einen Streifschuss verletzt war. Die Wunde war zwar tief und wurde dementsprechend behandelt, aber im Krankenhaus bleiben musste er deswegen nicht. Als der Arzt Castles Behandlung abgeschlossen und ihn mit Verhaltensregeln, Antibiotika und Schmerzmitteln versorgt hatte, durfte er gehen. Alexis hatte eine schwere Prüfung und Martha ein wichtiges Vorsprechen, deshalb rief er Beckett an, damit sie ihn abholte.

Das war jetzt über eine Stunde her.

Wenn er so länger darüber nachdachte, war Beckett vorhin am Telefon etwas kurz angebunden gewesen. War sie doch sauer auf ihn? Vielleicht hatte er sich mit der Bereitstellung der 100.000 Dollar für den gefakten Mordauftrag an Johnny Vong doch etwas weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt.

Castle wollte sich gerade ein Taxi rufen, als er sah, wie Kate Beckett mit hängendem Kopf auf ihn zukam.

„Beckett, was ist passiert?" Die Angesprochene hob ihren Kopf und Castle sah, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich auf Sie geschossen habe", sagte Beckett leise und ließ sich seufzend auf den Stuhl neben ihn fallen. „Vor allem, weil die ganze Aktion völlig umsonst war."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Castle erneut, als er bemerkte, dass Beckett erneut feuchte Augen bekam.

„Coonan ist tot", schluchzte sie und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Tränen weg.

„Aber wie?", fragte Castle verwirrt. „Er war doch sicher in einer Einzelzelle untergebracht, oder?"

„Einzelzelle ja, aber anscheinend nicht so sicher", antwortete Beckett, nachdem sie ein paarmal tief durchgeatmet hatte. „Als ich ihn noch mal befragen wollte, habe ich ihn erstochen in der Zelle aufgefunden. Die Überwachungskameras waren deaktiviert und von den wachhabenden Officers hat angeblich niemand etwas bemerkt."

„Das kann also nur ein Insider gewesen sein", mutmaßte Castle nachdenklich.

„Ja, aber warum?", fragte Beckett verzweifelt. „Wer im Revier wollte Coonans Tod?"

Diesmal war es Castle der tief seufzte. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, die Konsequenzen zu ziehen. „Es tut mir leid, Kate. Ich bin in dem Fall zu weit gegangen. Ich kann Sie nicht mehr länger begleiten. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre..."

„Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären, hätte ich nie den Mörder meiner Mom gefunden", fiel Beckett ihm energisch ins Wort. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, dass Coonan jetzt tot ist." Sie schaute nachdenklich in den Raum, bevor sie weitersprach. „Bald kommt der Tag, an dem ich die Schweine finde, die Coonan den Auftrag gaben, und dann hätte ich Sie gerne an meiner Seite."

Beckett lächelte Castle zu und schlug dann verlegen die Augen nieder. „Und wenn Sie irgendjemanden erzählen, was ich jetzt sage, dann muss ich noch mal auf Sie schießen. Aber ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, dass Sie mir auf die Nerven gehen. Ich habe einen schweren Job, Castle, und wenn sie dabei sind, macht es ein bisschen mehr Spaß."

Castle musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er war so unsagbar froh, dass sie ihn nicht wegschickte. „Ihr Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir", versicherte er seiner Partnerin ernst. „Aber wie sind Sie überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, auf mich zu schießen?"

„Kennen sie den Film _Speed_ mit Keanu Reeves? Der hat das auch so mit seinem Partner gemacht", erklärte Beckett, plötzlich wieder gutgelaunt.

Natürlich kannte Castle den Film, er hatte ihn sogar auf DVD und deshalb beschlossen sie, ins Loft zu fahren und sich den Film gemeinsam anzusehen.

Lächelnd humpelte Castle hinter Beckett her. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Beckett dazu bringen würde, sich als Krankenschwester für ihn zu betätigen, schließlich hatte sie etwas gutzumachen, denn sie hatte auf ihn geschossen.

-x-x-

Vielen Dank an melles für den Prompt.  
Ihr Vorschlag war: Was wäre, wenn Kate gezwungen wäre, auf Rick zu schießen, um damit Coonan unschädlich zu machen? Kate könnte sich als Krankenschwester anbieten.

Ist vielleicht nicht ganz so geworden, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem ;-)


	3. Die Bedeutung von Pancakes

Dieser Oneshot spielt in Folge 2x17 und ist eine Erweiterung der Szene, in der Castle mit einer Flasche Wein vor Becketts Tür steht.

Viel Spaß!

-x-x-

 **Die Bedeutung von Pancakes**

Auch der Genuss von zwei Gläsern Rotwein brachte Rick Castle nicht die nötige Bettschwere, um einschlafen zu können. Wahrscheinlich lag es an Becketts Couch, die total unbequem war, oder an seiner Sorge darüber, dass Scott Dunn ihr doch seinetwegen noch etwas antun könnte. Natürlich wusste Castle, dass Beckett der Cop war und mit einer Waffe schlief, das hatte sie ihm zumindest vorhin gesagt, aber seine Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen verringerte das nicht.

Vielleicht ließ ihn aber auch die ungewohnte Umgebung nicht schlafen und die Tatsache, dass Becketts Schlafzimmer nur ein paar Schritte entfernt war. Castle würde zu gerne wissen, wie sie aussah, wenn sie schlief. Stöhnend erhob er sich von der Rückenschmerzen verursachenden Couch und schlenderte durchs Wohnzimmer. Die Fenster hatten keine Jalousien und so fiel genug Licht von der Straße herein, damit er alles, zumindest oberflächlich, inspizieren konnte. Ihr Einrichtungsstil war für seinen Geschmack etwas zu sehr zusammengewürfelt, aber irgendwie passte das zu Beckett. Sehr gut gefiel ihm allerdings, dass sie seine Bücher im Regal stehen hatte.

Nach einer Weile endete Castles Inspektion direkt vor Becketts Schlafzimmertür, die natürlich geschlossen war. Er lauschte, aber es waren keine Geräusche aus dem Raum zu hören. Sollte er, sollte er nicht? Würde Beckett ihn wirklich erschießen, wie sie es angedroht hatte, wenn er den Griff drehte, um die Tür zu öffnen?

 _Nein, das würde sie niemals tun!_

Castle öffnete so geräuschlos wie möglich die Tür und schaute vorsichtig ins Zimmer, ohne die Schwelle zu übertreten. Als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte er Becketts schlafende Form im Bett ausmachen, aber wirklich erkennen konnte er nichts. Er musste näher ran. Also schlich er auf Zehenspitzen weiter zum Bett.

Von Beckett war allerdings auch bei näherer Betrachtung nicht viel zu erkennen. Sie hatte sich die Zudecke bis unters Kinn gezogen, sodass nur ihr Kopf herausschaute. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht und es sah bezaubernd aus. Castle konnte nur mühsam dem Drang widerstehen, die Strähne zurückzustreichen.

„Castle!" Er machte erschrocken einen Satz nach hinten, als Beckett ihn plötzlich ansprach. „Entscheiden Sie sich, rein oder raus. Aber dieses Anstarren ist echt gruselig. Und ich brauche meinen Schlaf."

„Was meinen Sie mit rein?", fragte Castle vorsichtig, als er den Schreck einigermaßen überwunden hatte.

Als Antwort rutschte Beckett weiter zurück an den Rand ihres Bettes und hob die Zudecke an. Castle war zwar total überrascht, ließ sich aber nicht zweimal bitten und schlüpfte zu ihr ins Bett. Er legte sich auf die Seite mit seinem Gesicht zu ihr gewandt. Ihre Nasenspitzen waren maximal fünf Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Beckett hatte die Augen geschlossen und rührte sich nicht. Um seine Aufregung in den Griff zu bekommen, atmete Castle bewusst tief ein und aus.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn Sie mir die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht pusten", beschwerte sich Beckett nach ein paar Minuten. „Drehen Sie sich um."

Um zu vermeiden, dass sie ihn wieder aus ihrem Bett schmiss, drehte Castle sich augenblicklich auf die andere Seite. Allerdings beruhigte das sein wie wild schlagendes Herz keineswegs, denn Beckett rückte näher an ihn heran und legte ihren Arm um seine Taille.

„Und jetzt schlafen Sie", murmelte sie leise in seinen Nacken.

* * *

Als Kate am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ihr ungewöhnlich warm. Aber die Wärme in ihrem Rücken war alles andere als unangenehm. Also genoss sie das wohlige Gefühl, dass der Körper, an den sie sich kuschelte, in ihr auslöste.

 _Ein Körper!?_

Schlagartig wurde Kate bewusst, an wessen breite Brust sie sich da schmiegte. Plötzlich spürte sie nur allzu genau Castles Hand, die locker an ihrem Busen ruhte, und seine Erektion, die sich in ihren Po drückte.

 _Oh, Gott!_

Kate versteifte sich instinktiv. Doch als sie versuchte, von Castle abzurücken, verstärkte sich sein Griff um ihren Oberkörper.

„Bleib noch liegen", murmelte er in ihre Haare. „Ich will noch nicht aufstehen."

Kate überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte. Wenn sie Castle erschießen wollte, müsste sie aufstehen, da ihre Waffe sicher in ihrer Kommode lag. Aber wollte sie das Bett jetzt überhaupt verlassen? Das hier fühlte sich so gut an... und auch so richtig. Es war so einfach, liegenzubleiben und seine Nähe zu genießen. Und Castle wollte es ja schließlich auch. Warum sollte sie ihm diesen Wusch abschlagen?

„Okay!", flüsterte Kate und drückte sich noch fester an Castle. Eine Welle der Erregung strömte in ihre Mitte und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr sie von ihren Haarspitzen bis zu ihren Zehenspitzen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und ihn geküsst, aber soweit ging ihre Courage dann doch nicht. Aber Castle schien ihr Verlangen zu spüren, denn er begann seine Hand auf Wanderschaft unter ihr Shirt zu schicken.

Nachdem er eine Zeit lang sanft ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste liebkost hatte, nahm Kate allen Mut zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Rick", sagte sie atemlos und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, sodass er sie ansehen musste. „Wenn wir das hier weiterführen, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Jedenfalls nicht für mich."

„Für mich gilt das Gleiche, Kate", erklärte Castle ernst, während er ihr zärtlich über die Haare streichelte. „Auch wenn du es nicht für möglich hältst... ich bin kein Mann für eine Nacht."

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig." Kate drückte Castle lächelnd auf seinen Rücken, legte sich auf ihn und endlich, endlich konnte sie ihn küssen.

* * *

Natürlich war die Leiche auf dem Fußabtreter, die Rick fand, als er die Zeitung zum Frühstück hereinholen wollte, ein Schock. Aber der größere Schock war, dass sowohl Ryan und Esposito, als auch Agent Jordan Shaw sofort merkten, dass sich etwas zwischen Kate und Rick verändert hatte. Alle Drei trugen dieses wissende Grinsen im Gesicht.

Kate beobachtete, wie ihre Kollegen Rick in die Mangel nahmen, um zu erfahren, was letzte Nacht zwischen ihr und dem Schriftsteller vorgefallen war. Aber Castle versuchte gentlemanlike die Sache herunterzuspielen. Er erklärte den Jungs ruhig, dass Pancakes nur ein ganz normales Frühstück und nicht besonders romantisch waren, wie Ryan behauptete, und auch nicht „danke für diese Nacht" bedeuteten, wie Esposito meinte.

Kate fand das sehr lieb und süß von Rick, dass er versuchte sich an die Abmachung zu halten, die sie getroffen hatten, nachdem sie vorhin miteinander geschlafen hatten, und die besagte, dass sie ihre Beziehung erst einmal geheim halten wollten. Aber früher oder später würden es doch alle erfahren. Warum also nicht früher?

Es überraschte Kate selbst, wie selbstverständlich es für sie war, zu Rick zu gehen, sich an ihn zu schmiegen und ihn vor aller Augen zu küssen. „Ich finde schon, dass Pancakes zum Frühstück romantisch sind und ich für meinen Teil danke dir sehr für diese Nacht."

-x-x-

Vielen Dank an elfi 2503 für den Prompt.  
Ihr Vorschlag war: Was hältst du davon die Szene, in der Rick mit Wein vor Kates Tür steht, um "Wache" zu halten vor Scott Dunn, umzuschreiben? Ich dachte so an das Szenario, dass er nicht die ganze Nacht auf der Couch bleibt, sondern dem Drang, die schlafende Kate zu beobachten, nachgibt. Was dann daraus wird, überlasse ich dir :-)


	4. Burger und Shakes

Dieser Oneshot ist eine Abänderung und Erweiterung des Endes der Folge 2x14 - Der Dritte Mann.  
Die Idee, dass Beckett beides haben könnte, stammt wieder von elfi 2503. Danke dafür.

Viel Spaß!

-x-x-

 **Burger und Shakes**

Der Abend war definitiv anders verlaufen, als Castle sich das vorgestellt hatte, aber nicht weniger interessant. Eigentlich war er sogar ganz glücklich über den unverhofften Wechsel seiner Begleitung. Denn mit Beckett einen Fall zu lösen, war wesentlich anregender und spannender, als mit Junggesellin Nummer Drei gemeinsam zu dinieren. Außerdem war Castle sehr froh, dass er Kate aus den Fängen von Mr. Juli befreien konnte.

Allerdings ging seine Zeit mit Beckett nun auch langsam dem Ende entgegen, denn der Fall war abgeschlossen und sie wollte das Revier schnellstmöglich verlassen, um nach Hause zu fahren und ein warmes Bad zu nehmen. Natürlich konnte Castles Hirn nicht anders, als sich diese Situation vorzustellen und dabei fingen nicht nur seine Hände an zu schwitzen.

Das Knurren seines Magens brachte Castle zurück in die Realität. „Sind Sie auch so hungrig wie ich?", fragte er ausweichend, während er sich seine klammen Finger an der Hose abwischte. „Wir haben das Restaurant verlassen, noch bevor ich überhaupt die Chance hatte, meine Vorspeise zu beenden."

„Na ja, es wäre auch egal gewesen, wenn Sie das gesamte Essen beendet hätten", antwortete Beckett und Castle sah sie fragend an. „Die Portionen waren winzig."

„Eh", meinte Castle fast angewidert, bevor er anfing zu lächeln. „Wissen Sie, Remy's hat die ganze Nacht offen. Die haben diese Burger."

„Oh, und diese Shakes", meinte Beckett schwärmerisch und zog gedankenverloren ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm Castle ihr den Kleidersack ab und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Nach kurzem Überlegen und einem geflüsterten 'ach, was soll's' hakte Beckett sich bei ihm unter. Während sie langsam zum Aufzug schlenderten, bemerkte Castle, dass sie mädchenhaft eine ihrer Haarlocken um ihre Finger wickelte und er hätte gerne gewusst, woran oder an wen sie gerade dachte.

„So, wie ist Ihr Date gelaufen?", fragte Beckett während sie auf den Aufzug warteten und holte Castle damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sie war irgendwie langweilig. Hat nicht viel gesagt. Und Mr. Juli?"

„Ein wenig von sich eingenommen", erklärte Beckett.

„So sah es aus", bestätigte Castle nickend.

„Wirklich?" Beckett sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich erkenne so was", erklärte Castle selbstsicher. „Manche Leute wissen einfach nicht, wie man sich während eines Dates benimmt."

„Besonders während eines ersten Dates", stimmte Beckett zu.

„Exakt", sagte Castle und führte seine Partnerin in die Aufzugskabine.

Auf der Fahrt nach unten zur Tiefgarage schwiegen sie und Castle kam das Bild von einer nackten Kate in der Badewanne wieder in den Sinn.

„Wissen Sie, Beckett, Sie könnten beides haben." Die Idee war ihm spontan eingefallen und platzte sofort aus ihm heraus.

„Was meinen Sie?" Kate sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie könnten nach Hause fahren und Ihr Bad nehmen", erklärte Castle. „Und ich besorge uns in der Zeit etwas zu Essen."

Einen Moment lang musterte sie ihn nachdenklich, bevor sie lächelnd nickte. „Okay."

-x-x-

Castle hatte Glück gehabt, bei Remy's wurde er sofort bedient und auch die New Yorker Straßen waren nicht allzu voll. Und so stand er eine gute Dreiviertelstunde später, nachdem er sich von Beckett an ihrem Auto verabschiedet hatte, vor ihrer Wohnungstür. Er war gespannt, ob sie ihr Versprechen gehalten und den Schlüssel unter die Fußmatte gelegt hatte, damit er sich selber reinlassen konnte, während sie noch im Bad war.

Der Schriftsteller vergewisserte sich, dass ihn niemand beobachtete und hob dann den Fußabtreter an. Tatsächlich, da lag der Schlüssel. Grinsend schloss Castle die Tür auf und trat in Becketts Wohnung.

„Kate?", rief er laut, nachdem er die Tüte mit dem Essen in der Küche abgestellt und sich seiner Jacke entledigt hatte.

„Im Bad." Becketts gedämpft klingende Antwort kam erwartungsgemäß aus dem angrenzenden Raum.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Castle, nachdem er angeklopft hatte.

„Wenn es sein muss", antwortete Beckett. Castle vermutete, dass ihre Antwort keck klingen sollte, aber die gewisse Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme, war nicht zu überhören.

Castle öffnete die Badezimmertür und trat vorsichtig ein. Beckett lag definitiv in der Badewanne, aber seine Sicht auf sie wurde durch den zugezogenen Duschvorhang blockiert. Er konnte nur schemenhaft ihre Umrisse ausmachen.

„Wie lange dauert es noch, bis wir essen können?", fragte er und trat noch zwei Schritte weiter auf die Wanne zu. „Ich kann das Essen solange in den Ofen und die Shakes in den Kühlschrank stellen."

„Ich liege erst seit ungefähr fünf Minuten in der Wanne, Castle", erklärte Beckett. „Ich musste mich erst um das Kleid und die Post kümmern."

„Oh, kein Problem, ich kann im Wohnzimmer warten." Castle zeigte und blickte in Richtung der Tür, obwohl ihm eigentlich bewusst war, dass sie das durch den Vorhang gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Oder wir essen gleich hier", schlug Kate vor.

„Sie wollen in der Badewanne essen?", fragte Rick ungläubig.

„Wieso nicht?", antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage.

Und so saß Castle ein paar Minuten später auf dem heruntergeklappten Klodeckel, den Teller mit Burger und Fritten auf seinen Beinen balancierend. Seinen Schokoladenmilchshake hatte er auf dem Waschtischrand abgestellt. Becketts Erdbeermilchshake und ihr Essen hatte er ihr zuvor am Duschvorhang vorbei angereicht, mit demonstrativ fest zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Allerdings kam Rick nicht wirklich zum Essen, denn er beobachtete fasziniert Kates Silhouette, die sich gegen den Vorhang abzeichnete. Außerdem lauschte er den Geräuschen, die sie machte, wenn sie genüsslich stöhnend in den Burger biss, ihr Getränk durch den Strohhalm schlürfte oder sich so bewegte, dass sie das Wasser zum Plätschern brachte.

Ein wenig merkwürdig fand Castle es schon, sich mit Beckett zu unterhalten, ohne sie wirklich sehen zu können. Er konnte ihre Mimik nicht erkennen und ihr nicht in die Augen schauen. Aber trotzdem geriet das Gespräch zwischen ihnen nie ins Stocken. Sie mochten die gleichen Bücher und Filme, und konnten über ihre unterschiedlichen Musikgeschmäcker angeregt diskutieren.

Es war ein unterhaltsamer Abend, bis Kate das Wasser zu kalt wurde und sie aus der Wanne wollte.

„Soll ich gehen oder darf ich im Wohnzimmer noch auf dich warten?", fragte Castle. Sie waren während einer hitzigen Diskussion über das Talent von Taylor Swift fast unbemerkt zum Du übergegangen.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du die Flasche Rotwein aufmachen, die in der Küche steht", antwortete Kate. „Ich brauche nicht lange."

Castle saß erst kurz auf der Couch, nachdem er das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine geräumt und den Müll entsorgt hatte, als Beckett plötzlich im Bademantel vor ihm stand.

„Kannst du mir den Rücken eincremen?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Beinahe wäre ihm das Glas Rotwein aus der Hand gefallen, so überrascht war er.

„Sicher", murmelte Rick. Vorsichtig stellte er das Glas ab, stand auf und nahm Kate die Flasche mit der Bodylotion aus der Hand. Sie drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und ließ den Bademantel von ihren Schultern rutschen, sodass er sich an ihrer Taille zusammenraffte.

Einen Moment lang starrte Rick nur auf ihren nackten Rücken, bevor Kate sich räusperte und ihm wieder einfiel, was er machen sollte. Er drückte etwas Lotion aus der Flasche auf Kates Schulterblätter und sah, wie sie erschauderte, als die kalte, weiße Flüssigkeit sich ihren Weg über ihren wohlgeformten Körper bahnte.

Behutsam legte er seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und begann, die Lotion mit kreisenden Bewegungen in ihre samtige Haut einzumassieren. Kate ließ ihren Körper leicht nach hinten kippen und drückte sich fester in seine Berührung. Immer tiefer wanderten Ricks Hände ihren Rücken hinab, bis sie unter dem Bademantel verschwanden und seine Fingerspitzen den Ansatz ihrer Pobacken berührten.

„Das reicht", meinte Beckett scharf und zog sich abrupt den Bademantel wieder über die Schultern. „Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst." Kate sah ihn nur kurz mit dunklen Augen an und ging dann schnurstracks Richtung Eingangstür. Völlig überrumpelt folgte Castle ihr und ließ sich willenlos nach draußen schieben.

Erst als die Tür geräuschvoll hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, kam er wieder zur Besinnung. Das war nicht, was er wollte. Er straffte entschlossen seine Schultern und klopfte energisch an Kates Wohnungstür. Fast augenblicklich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und er blickte in Kates feucht schimmernde Augen.

„Hast du etwas vergessen?", fragte sie leise, den Bademantel mit einer Hand über ihrer Brust zusammenhaltend.

„Ja, meine Jacke", sagte Castle und drückte sich resolut an ihr vorbei zurück in die Wohnung. „Außerdem habe ich vergessen zu sagen, dass ich nicht gehen werde." Er legte seine Hände um ihre Oberarme und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Ich will dich und du willst mich. Ich habe das Verlangen in deinen Augen gesehen, nachdem ich dich eingecremt hatte."

Kate brach den Augenkontakt und wollte den Kopf senken, doch Rick legte ihr blitzschnell eine Hand unters Kinn und zwang sie damit, ihn weiter anzusehen.

„Sag mir noch einmal ins Gesicht, dass ich gehen soll und ich werde es tun." Castle ließ Kate los, er wollte sie zu nichts zwingen, was sie nicht wollte. Doch noch bevor er über seine weiteren Schritte nachdenken konnte, schmiegte sie sich an ihn und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine.

„Bitte geh nicht", hauchte Kate in seinen Mund.

„Niemals", bestätigte Rick, bevor sich ihre Zungen trafen. Seine Hände fingen an, auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Der Gürtel ihres Bademantels löste sich leicht und nur Minuten später erlebte Kate ihren ersten Höhepunkt dieser Nacht. Viele weitere folgten... genauso wie viele weitere gemeinsame Nächte.


	5. Eifersucht mit Folgen

Dieser Oneshot erzählt einen alternativen Verlauf der Folge 3x11 - Nikki Heat.  
Kate Beckett hat so ihre Probleme mit einem weiteren Prominenten, der ihr im Revier gehörig auf die Nerven geht...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

 **Eifersucht mit Folgen**

Castle schien, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, auf Schauspielerinnen zu stehen. Vielleicht war das so eine Art Ödipuskomplex. Meredith und Castle waren seit langer Zeit geschieden. Ellie Monroe konnte als einmalige Sache verbucht werden. Aber jetzt ging es um Natalie Rhodes. Die Schauspielerin war engagiert worden, um in der Verfilmung von Castles Roman die Rolle der Titelfigur _Nikki Heat_ zu übernehmen. Derzeit ging Natalie zu Recherchezwecken in _Becketts_ Revier ein und aus, wie sie wollte. Und dabei nervte es Kate am meisten, dass diese Frau Rick komplett für sich vereinnahmte.

Gerade tauschte Beckett mit Castle Theorien über den aktuellen Mordfall aus, als nach wenigen Minuten der Zweisamkeit Natalie prompt wieder auftauchte. Sie trug ein Outfit, das Becketts verblüffend ähnlich sah, einschließlich farblich passender Perücke. Sie stahl den Kaffee, den Castle für seine Partnerin gemacht hatte, beschriftete das Mordfallbrett und ließ sich in Becketts Namen Fallunterlagen von Officer Velasquez aushändigen. Dabei ahmte sie sogar die Haltung und Gesten des Detectives nach und übernahm nahtlos das Gespräch mit Castle.

Beckett hatte absolut keine Lust auf diesen Quatsch, sie wollte von niemanden imitiert werden, auch wenn sie die Inspiration für _Nikki Heat_ war. Es war schon spät und deshalb beschloss Kate, die Ermittlungen für heute einzustellen. Ihr Hauptanliegen dabei war allerdings, diese extrem motivierte Schauspielerin loszuwerden. Dass Castle abermals hinter Natalie herlief, war ärgerlich, aber nicht unerwartet.

„Das nenne ich mal echte Hingabe für die Rolle", schwärmte Castle, bevor er mit der verkleideten Schauspielerin abzog und ihr auch noch ihre Sachen trug. Beckett konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sich Natalie an Rick schmiegte und sie sich küssten, bevor sich die Türen des Aufzugs schlossen und Beckett die Sicht versperrten.

Normalerweise war das nicht Becketts Art, aber die Missgunst breitete sich immer weiter wie ein Geschwür in ihr aus und wenn sie nicht bald etwas dagegen unternahm, würde sie explodieren. Sie wollte nicht mehr zusehen müssen, wie Castle an Natalies Lippen hing und ihr überall hin folgte. Das war allein ihr vorbehalten. Castle war _ihr_ Partner, _ihr_ Freund.

Genug war genug. Dieses Arrangement musste ein Ende haben!

* * *

Nach einem Drink im _Old Haunt_ stand Beckett nun vor Castles Eingangstür und war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob sie klopfen sollte oder nicht. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Was würde sie machen, wenn sie ihn mit Natalie im Bett überraschte? In einem Moment dachte Kate, dass es unmöglich war, dass Castle mit der Schauspielerin schlafen würde, im nächsten Moment dachte sie genau das Gegenteil.

Noch bevor sie irgendwas entscheiden konnte, ging die Tür auf und Kate stand einer überraschten Martha Rodgers, Castles Mutter, gegenüber. „Detective Beckett, was verschafft uns das Vergnügen zu so später Stunde?"

Erschrocken blickte Beckett auf ihre Uhr. Oh, Mist, es war schon nach halb zwölf. „Entschuldigung. Ich...", stammelte sie, bevor sie von Martha unterbrochen wurde.

„Richard ist in seinem Büro", erklärte die Schauspielerin, hoffentlich die letzte an diesem Tag, die Kate über den Weg laufen würde, und trat aus dem Loft. „Gehen Sie nur rein. Ich habe noch eine Performance." Martha zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu und war verschwunden, bevor Kate etwas erwidern konnte.

Kate stand immer noch unschlüssig im Eingangsbereich, als Ricks Stimme aus seinem Büro schallte. „Mutter, hast du was vergessen?" Als er näher kam, erkannte sie, dass er nur mit einem Bademantel und Hausschuhen bekleidet war. „Ah, Beckett, du bist das. Gibt es einen neuen Mordfall?"

Beckett starrte ihn an, ohne zu antworten, ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt. Seine Haare waren feucht und standen wuschelig ab, was Kate äußerst sexy fand. Wie es aussah, war er nackt unter dem Bademantel. Castle kam wohl gerade aus der Dusche.

„Kate?" Castle sah sie fragend an.

„Ähm", murmelte sie. „Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Worüber?" Rick sah sie neugierig an und machte eine einladende Geste Richtung Couch. „Wollen wir uns setzen?"

„Ich weiß nicht so genau", erwiderte Beckett und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Als er merkte, dass Kate ihm nicht folgte, ging er wieder zu ihr zurück, stellte sich dicht vor sie und hob ihren Kopf mit zwei Fingern unter ihrem Kinn an, sodass er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte. „Hast du getrunken?"

„Ja, aber nur einen Scotch", verteidigte sie sich sofort.

„Okay, aber du musst mir schon sagen, was los ist. Ansonsten würde ich jetzt eigentlich gerne ins Bett gehen."

„Am liebsten wahrscheinlich mit Natalie Rhodes!", presste Beckett mürrisch hervor.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Castle perplex.

„Du bist vorhin mit ihr abgezogen und hast sie geküsst. Da ist das doch der logische nächste Schritt." Kate drehte sich von ihm weg. Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen, wenn er zugab, dass Natalie bei ihm im Bett lag.

„ _Sie_ hat _mich_ geküsst", stellte Castle mit ruhiger Stimme klar und legte Kate sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Und ja, sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihr schlafe", erläuterte er, während er sich wieder vor Kate positionierte. „Aber ich habe sie abblitzen lassen."

Überrascht hob Beckett den Kopf. „Warum?"

„Weil ich nicht mit einer von einer Schauspielerin dargestellten fiktiven Figur schlafen will, wenn das Original meine Partnerin... meine Freundin ist."

„Oh!" Mehr fiel Beckett dazu im Moment nicht ein.

„Kate, kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig auf Natalie bist?"

„Natürlich nicht", empörte sich Kate, was Rick ein Schmunzeln entlockte. „Aber es könnte eventuell sein, dass ich dich nicht gerne mit anderen Frauen teilen möchte."

„Ach. Und warum ist das so?", neckte Castle, während er mit beiden Händen über Becketts Oberarme streichelte.

Kate erwiderte seine liebevolle Berührung, indem sie so nah an ihn heranrückte, bis sie ihre Hände hinter seinem Nacken verschränken konnte. Jetzt oder nie. „Es könnte sein, dass ich möglicherweise ein wenig in dich verliebt bin."

„So, ich dachte, du kannst mich nicht ausstehen", neckte Rick weiter und ließ seine Hände zu ihren Hüften wandern. „Wann hat sich das denn geändert?"

„Am letzten Memorial Day, als ich mit dir in die Hamptons fahren wollte."

„Oh Gott!" Castle ließ sie abrupt los und trat zwei Schritte zurück. „Es tut mir so leid, Kate. Mein beleidigtes Desinteresse hat damals alles kaputt gemacht."

„Es war nicht allein deine Schuld", milderte Kate sein schlechtes Gewissen ab und diesmal war sie es, die ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm legte. „Ich hätte dir viel eher sagen müssen, was ich fühle."

„Vielleicht", stimmte er nachdenklich zu. „Aber ich habe dir damals nicht richtig zugehört, weil ich zu verletzt war, dass du mit Demming wegfahren wolltest. Und dann kam Gina dazwischen... Ich habe so getan, als wäre mir deine Absage gleichgültig. Aber je länger ich später über unser Gespräch nachgedacht habe, umso sicherer war ich mir, dass du mir eigentlich sagen wolltest, dass du mit mir fährst."

„Ja, das wollte ich", bestätigte Beckett. „Aber du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass ich zu feige war, dir vor Gina die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Stimmt!" Castle lächelte sie unsicher an. „Aber was machen wir jetzt mit diesem Wissen?"

„Rick, ich versuche dir die ganze Zeit zu vermitteln, dass ich dich liebe und mit dir zusammen sein will." Kate hatte ihre vorherige Position wieder eingenommen und Rick die Arme um den Hals gelegt. „Und wenn du das auch willst, darfst du mich jetzt küssen."

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Castle, küsste sie aber nicht. „Aber was ist mit Josh?"

Beckett rollte die Augen über Ricks Nachfrage, obwohl diese natürlich nicht unberechtigt war. „Wir haben uns schon vor Wochen getrennt, bevor er wieder nach Afrika geflogen ist."

„Gut", meinte Castle grinsend. „Mit Gina verbindet mich definitiv auch nur noch die Arbeit."

„Also sind wir beide ..." Noch bevor Kate aussprechen konnte, hatte Rick seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst, am Anfang zögerlich, aber je länger der Kuss dauerte, umso leidenschaftlicher wurde er. Ihre Zungen gingen auf Erkundungstour, genauso wie ihre Hände. Kates Finger trafen schnell auf nackte Haut, da Rick unter dem Bademantel tatsächlich nichts anhatte. Sie öffnete die Kordel und ließ den Stoff auseinanderfallen. Zärtlich glitt ihr Mund über seinen Oberkörper und verteilte überall kleine Küsse, bis Castle wohlig brummte.

„Hmm, Beckett, soviel Sanftmut hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

„Tja, du weißt doch, die Beckett-Zwiebel ist vielschichtig." Kate nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. „Komm, dann kannst du gleich schon mal ein paar Schichten abpellen."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen saß Detective Beckett an ihrem Schreibtisch und erledigte Papierkram, als Natalie sich zu ihr setzte. Die Schauspielerin hatte wieder nahezu das gleiche Outfit an wie Kate. Das war wirklich unheimlich.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", fing Natalie an.

„Klar", antwortete Kate gleichgültig und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Kaffee, den Castle ihr mitgebracht hatte.

„Ist Castle schwul?"

Beckett war so geschockt über die Frage, dass sie den Kaffeebecher abrupt absetzte und das Heißgetränk teilweise aus ihrem Mund auf den Tisch spritzte. „Wie bitte? Was? Nein! Nein!", erwiderte sie, während sie sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken abwischte.

„Dann sind Sie ein Paar, aber zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet?", vermutete Natalie fragend.

„Nein, wir sind..." Beckett stockte. „Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Gestern Abend hat Castle etwas zu mir gesagt, was ich noch nie von einem Mann gehört habe", antwortete Natalie geheimnisvoll.

„Und was?"

„Nein!"

Kate musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. „Okay, Natalie, ich will Ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. Als Sie Castle gestern dieses eindeutige Angebot gemacht haben, waren er und ich noch kein Paar, aber jetzt sind wir es." Beckett lehnte sich zufrieden lächelnd in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Und... Was soll ich sagen... Danke!"

„Wofür?", fragte Natalie erstaunt.

„Dafür, dass Sie mir die Augen geöffnet haben", erklärte Kate. „Durch Ihre penetrante Anwesenheit und den Wunsch Sie wieder loszuwerden, habe ich den Mut gefunden, Rick meine Gefühle zu gestehen."

Verwirrt runzelte die Schauspielerin die Stirn. „Heißt das jetzt, dass Sie mich zur Recherche für meine Rolle nicht mit Castle schlafen lassen?"

„Da können Sie mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit Gift drauf nehmen", bestätigte der Detective bestimmt. „Und jetzt raus aus meinem Revier!"


	6. Der Handkuss

Dieser Oneshot spielt in Folge 4x20 - Der Brite und erzählt einen alternativen Verlauf der Geschehnisse im Hotelzimmer von Colin Hunt.

Viel Spaß!

-x-x-

 **Der Handkuss**

Im Grunde wusste Castle, dass er sich unfair gegenüber Beckett benahm. Aber er konnte irgendwie nicht anders. Er war einfach enttäuscht von ihr. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gedacht, sie wären auf der gleichen Wellenlänge, dass ihre Freundschaft sich unvermeidlich irgendwann in eine Beziehung verwandeln würde, die weit über die berufliche Partnerschaft hinausging. Castle träumte jede Nacht davon.

Und dann hatte er beim letzten Mordfall durch Zufall erfahren müssen, dass Beckett ihn seit fast einem Jahr anlog. Sie hatte sein Liebesgeständnis auf Montgomerys Beerdigung mitbekommen. Oder zumindest hatte sie das einem Verdächtigen im Verhör erzählt. Castle hatte gehört, wie Beckett sagte, sie erinnere sich an alles, nachdem sie angeschossen worden war und um ihr Leben kämpfte. Natürlich wusste der Schriftsteller, dass der Detective im Verhörraum eine gute Schauspielerin war und Sachen sagte, die den Verdächtigen zum Reden bringen sollten. Aber ihre Aussage war so überzeugend gewesen, dass Rick es nur glauben konnte.

Die ganze Sache ließ für Castle nur einen Schluss zu ... Beckett liebte ihn nicht!

Warum er nicht einfach ging und die Zusammenarbeit mit dem NYPD beendete, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht aus Gewohnheit. Vier Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Aber er wusste, dass es nicht so weitergehen konnte. Also verbrachte Castle ein ausgelassenes Wochenende in Las Vegas.

Als er Beckett am nächsten Tatort wiedersah, bereute er es sofort, dass er mit dem Ferrari und der kichernden, blonden Flugbegleiterin auf dem Beifahrersitz vorfuhr. Denn Kate sah genauso enttäuscht aus, wie er sich immer noch fühlte. Eigentlich wollte er seine Partnerin nicht verletzen, obwohl er genau das gerade getan hatte.

Aber etwas Gutes schien seine Aktion jedoch gehabt zu haben ... Kate Beckett zeigte ihm gegenüber so was wie Gefühle. Sie fragte Castle, ob es ihm gut ginge und er hörte, wie Lanie in einem Gespräch mit ihr seinen Namen erwähnte. Warum sollte sich Beckett mit ihrer besten Freundin über ihn unterhalten, wenn er ihr egal war?

* * *

Kate Beckett war verwirrt. Ihr Partner Rick Castle benahm sich seit dem letzten Mordfall äußerst merkwürdig. Er war schnippisch, meinte, sie hätten schon besser zusammen gearbeitet und ließ immer wieder Bemerkungen fallen, die aussagten, dass man manche Menschen niemals wirklich kennenlernen würde. Irgendetwas musste sie gemacht haben, was ihm gegen den Strich ging. Aber Beckett wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was es war. Und immer wenn sie mit Castle darüber sprechen wollte, hatte er eine Ausrede, die neuste war eine blonde Stewardess.

Vielleicht hatte Lanie doch recht und Castle hatte es aufgegeben, auf sie zu warten. Aber warum kam er dann immer noch ins Revier und wollte unbedingt über neue Entwicklungen im Fall auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden? Wenn Kate ehrlich mit sich war, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie auch genug vom Warten hatte. Sie wollte eine Beziehung mit Castle, sie liebte ihn schließlich. Aber sie hatte immer noch zu viel Angst, dass sie das verlieren könnte, was sie mit Rick verband … ihre Freundschaft und Partnerschaft.

Doch wie es im Moment aussah, würde genau das passieren, wenn sie nichts unternahm. Kate würde Castle für immer verlieren. Und noch schlimmer, sie würden vielleicht im Streit auseinandergehen. Sie durfte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass der Schriftsteller immer noch so was wie Liebe für sie empfand. Und wenn sie ihn irgendwo festketten musste, Kate würde zeitnah mit ihm darüber sprechen.

Natürlich war das leichter gedacht als getan. Der Fall erforderte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit und Castle hatte ein Date mit Jacinda. Aber gerade als Ryan herausgefunden hatte, wo der Verdächtige sich aufhielt, tauchte der Schriftsteller wieder auf. Also fuhr Beckett zusammen mit Rick zu dem Hotel, in dem Colin Hunt abgestiegen war, um ihn zum Mordfall zu befragen.

* * *

Der Hotelmanager zeigte ihnen das von Hunt gebuchte Zimmer und gab Beckett eine Schlüsselkarte. Sie öffnete und betrat das Zimmer mit gezogener Waffe, gefolgt von Castle. Colin Hunt kam geradewegs aus dem Badezimmer, ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen.

„NYPD. Hände hoch", rief Beckett energisch.

„Sie machen einen Fehler", erwiderte Hunt, während er das Handtuch in Position hielt.

„Wie oft habe ich das schon gehört", meinte Beckett sarkastisch. „Und jetzt Hände hoch!"

„Wie Sie wollen." Der Mann streckte seine Hände in die Höhe, während das Handtuch nach unten rutschte. „Ich stelle mich mal vor. Mein Name ist Detective Inspector Colin Hunt, Scotland Yard", erklärte er seelenruhig mit britischem Akzent.

Überrascht und geschockt von dem Anblick des nackten Mannes vor ihnen, riss Castle seine Hand hoch und bedeckte seine Augen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Beckett ja keine Hand frei hatte, da sie mit ihrer Waffe auf Hunt zielte. Deshalb hielt er ihr seine Hand vor die Augen. Nun hatte er aber wieder freie Sicht auf den Unbekleideten, was seine andere Hand instinktiv nach oben vor sein Gesicht schnellen ließ. Und um sicher zu gehen, kniff er zusätzlich noch die Augen zu.

Plötzlich spürte Castle, dass seine Hand, die vor Becketts Gesicht schwebte, etwas berührte. Er riss seine Augen auf und schielte an seiner anderen Hand vorbei. Da er etwas hinter seiner Partnerin stand, sah er, dass sie sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt hatte und ihren Mund gegen seine Handfläche drücke.

Beckett küsste ihn … na ja, seine Hand.

Castle versuchte, seine Hand still zu halten, denn Kate machte keine Anstalten, ihren Mund zurückzuziehen. Und er würde den Teufel tun und derjenige sein, der den Kuss beendete. Als Beckett sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit doch von seiner Hand zurückzog, zögerte Castle nicht lange. Er ließ seine Hände sinken, drehte sich zu Beckett und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Soll ich Ihnen mein Zimmer vielleicht für eine Stunde oder zwei überlassen?", fragte Hunt grinsend. Er hatte, unbemerkt von Beckett und Castle, angefangen sich anzuziehen.

„Sie bleiben wo Sie sind", befahl Beckett und wandte sich dann an Castle. „Rick, später, okay?"

„Okay", bestätigte er lächelnd.

Sie erwiderte Castles Lächeln genauso liebevoll und fing dann mit der Befragung von Hunt an.

* * *

Erst am nächsten Tag, nachdem sie unter Colins Mithilfe, Biggie Slim als Mörder und Nigel Wyndham als Waffenhändler entlarvt hatten, konnte Beckett ihr Vorhaben, mit Castle in Ruhe zu sprechen, in die Tat umsetzen. Sie nahm sich den Rest des Tages frei und lud ihn zu einem späten Mittagessen zu sich nach Hause ein. Castle meinte zwar, sie müsste seinetwegen keinen Urlaub opfern, er könnte auch bis nach ihrem Feierabend warten, aber er sollte merken, wie ernst es ihr war und dass sie nicht mehr warten wollte.

Castle war überpünktlich und hatte ihren Lieblingswein, einen trockenen Rotwein, mitgebracht. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten und ein breites Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Dieses Lächeln, das nur für sie reserviert war, hatte Kate seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Dass es jetzt wieder da war, bestätigte ihr, dass ihre spontane Aktion, seine Hand zu küssen, richtig gewesen war.

„Hey!", sagte er zur Begrüßung und stand unschlüssig an der Tür herum. Beckett konnte sehen, dass er genauso nervös war wie sie.

„Hey!", antwortete sie und nahm ihm den Wein ab. „Danke. Setz dich doch. Das Essen ist fertig."

Zunächst aßen sie schweigend und je länger die Stille andauerte, umso unsicherer wurde Beckett. Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

„Es tut mir leid", stieß sie hervor.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, denn Castle hatte zum selben Zeitpunkt genau das Gleiche gesagt.

Nun war der Bann gebrochen und alle Fragen, Vorwürfe, Missverständnisse und Sorgen, die sich angestaut hatten, wurden besprochen. Nichts wurde ausgelassen und bald wurde ihnen endgültig klar – obwohl sie das eigentlich schon immer gewusst hatten – dass sie sich gegenseitig liebten.

* * *

Stunden später war Kate emotional erschöpft und müde vom vielen Reden, aber sie wollte nicht, dass Rick ging, obwohl er es anbot. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass sich wieder alles änderte, wenn er von ihr getrennt war.

„Möchtest du heute Nacht hierbleiben?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Klar", antwortete er. „Ich könnte auf dem Sofa schlafen."

Beckett lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie nahm Castle bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Als sie dann nebeneinander in ihrem Bett lagen, war Kate auf einmal gar nicht mehr so müde ...

-x-x-

 **AN:** Der Oneshot wurde inspiriert von Ginalways fanart post/19508016374 auf Tumblr.


End file.
